1. Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a generated power output measuring apparatus that measures output from a power generator using natural energy.
2. Related Art
A solar power generator, a wind power generator, and the like have been known as power generators using natural energies. The output values (output amounts) of voltages, currents, and the like output from these power generators vary according to the environment (e.g., the installation environment of the power generator). Moreover, these output values vary also due to contamination or aging of the power generator.
When such a power generator is maintained, the output value of the power generator, for example, is measured. A generated power output measuring apparatus is used for the measurement.
JP 08-185235 A discloses a known generated power output measuring apparatus that measures output of a power generator using natural energy.
A “linkage type solar light power generating device with abnormality checking function for solar battery module power generator” described in JP 08-185235 A includes a solar array. The solar array includes parallel-connected strings S1 to Sn. Each of the strings S1 to Sn includes a plurality of solar modules connected in series. The apparatus compares output voltages VS1 to VSn of the strings S1 to Sn in the solar array with an input voltage Vin. Consequently, an abnormality of the string is detected and identified.